


How does it feel?

by Forcerseii



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Twincest - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beautiful Golden Fools, Cersei and Tyrion actually talk, F/M, Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forcerseii/pseuds/Forcerseii
Summary: "How does it feel?" he asked all of the sudden, he had to know the truth, he needed to 'cause all he had believe in had been a lie."What?" the golden woman noticed her brother was now looking at her, eager to open that secret door of whom onlyshe seemed to own the key."How does it feel to be loved?"
Relationships: Cersei Lannister & Tyrion Lannister, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Tyrion Lannister/Tysha
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	How does it feel?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone and welcome to my very first fanfiction! First of all, I want to thank for choosing to read this. Secondly, I apologise for the grammatical mistakes but English isn’t my first language, however, I hope you’ll enjoy it!
> 
> I’d love to publish more as I have already some ideas on my mind for another story, I just want to see how this goes

Tyrion didn't quite know how nor when "Cersei and Jaime" started it, neither of them has ever told him anything, they had never talked about it, not even with Jaime who he shared everything with or rather most.  
He had always known and seen them together, to be honest, Tyrion couldn't picture them being separated from one to another. _How can you pull apart something whole?_  
He grew up with them and it was impossible not to see, it was so clear and obvious yet their father did not seem to know about it, not even a suspicion. But Tyrion has watched them: he had seen them holding hands under the table, he was the way they look at each other, he had seen her sister sneaking inside his brother's room in the middle of the night.  
Tyrion has also heard them, he heard those sounds almost muffled, their names almost screamed, the quarrels because of Cersei's boyfriends and the girls who tried to flirt get Jaime's attention, he listened to their stupid promises that they wouldn't be able to keep.  
No one had to stand between them, they wouldn't allow it, and if someone dared to, they would make sure they would regret it, bitterly.  
Tyrion grabbed the bottle of wine to drink again but it was empty, he was going to take another one till he heard laughter.  
It was Cersei's.  
Jaime tried to shush her but his sister wouldn't stop laughing.  
“It's just the two of us!”Tyrion opened the door slightly.  
Cersei was wearing Jaime's jacket and her head was laying on his chest, her twin was hugging her from the behind with his arms around her hips.  
"I love you." He told her, leaving slowly soft wet kisses on her neck, she threw her head back and kissed his lips and his right golden hand. The blonde man made her turn around to kiss her properly.  
“I know. I love you too.” Cersei repeated leaning her forehead against his, she kissed him again and again.  
Tyrion closed the door carefully, without making any noise, he didn't want to interrupt his siblings.  
"What does it feel like to be loved?" He asked himself.

As he was having breakfast, Cersei came down the stairs but didn't seem to notice him, not at all. She was too being happy and smiling busy smiling to see his little wretched brother.  
“Seven hells what are you doing here?” Her face changed completely, she was tense now.  
“This is Jaime's house and I was told I could stay here as long as I need, I'm not leaving.” The truth was his beloved father cut him off his money budget as he decided to get married to Tysha.  
She was a common girl and Tywin didn't approve to be somehow related to a crofter's daughter, that's why they were  
married in secret by a drunken Septon, with pigs as witnesses. His fairytale only lasted a fortnight, they lived in a little cottage by the sea and spent whole days in bed where they used to kiss and make love.  
“This is Jaime's house as much as mine.  
I'll allow you to finish your breakfast but then I want you out of here.” Cersei ordered him.  
Tyrion couldn't stand his sister, what does Jaime see in her? He knew for her brother, Cersei was more than a pretty face.  
“What are you trying to do?” She was looking at the stovetop, confused.  
“Is it not obvious? Make some goddammed pancakes.”  
“Gods, are you making him breakfast?” Tyrion was astonished, his sister being the romantic and sappy one? He couldn't believe what he was witnessing.  
“What a sharp mind you have my dear brother! Yes, I'm cooking for him because he deserves it.” Tyrion knew what she was talking about, she was referring to Jaime's car accident, where he lost his good hand which ended his football career.  
He noticed a bid of sadness in her voice.  
“If you want it to be a surprise, shouldn't you do it before he wakes up?” his sister ignored him, finally she managed to lit the fire. She seemed lost.  
“I can help you.” he offered but Cersei was sceptical, she has always been of him.  
“Why would you?”  
“Because for once I agree with you, Jaime deserves some sort of reward for not going insane with me and you. Plus, if I give you an hand you let me stay here.”  
“Deal, you can sleep here but leave us as soon as we're done with these sticky frisbees.”  
“Don't worry, I have not the slightest intention of hearing you two lovebirds going at it.” The little man started taking the tools and ingredients he needed.  
“How come you actually know how to cook?” The blonde woman was sat down drinking some coffee while observing him.  
“I can't rely on my beauty so I taught myself a few skills.”  
“How romantic of you.” she said sarcastically.  
“How does it feel?” he asked all of the sudden, he had to know the truth, he needed to 'cause all he had believe in had been a lie.  
“What?” the golden woman noticed her brother was now looking at her, eager to open that secret door of whom only she seemed to own the key. “How does it feel to be loved?” Tyrion should've known that feeling, he thought he did, but it all had gone to ashes when Tywin ordered his brother to tell him that Tysha was not in love with him, she was just a maiden whore who Jaime had paid for to help him, to make Tyrion a man. It had been nine months now since then.  
“It's everything.” Cersei answered him immediately, she didn't even take a minute to think about it, she didn't need to, Jaime has been loving her all his life, from their first breath emitted together. _“Each time I look at him, I only see what matters.”_

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys liked this story please let me know by leaving a comment or a like.


End file.
